percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forgotten Hero
Prologue Erica's POV E'rica woke up on the bus, her hand in another. She lifted her head off of what felt like a shoulder and looked over. She saw the face of a boy, he had blonde shaggy hair and bright green eyes. His skin was white and he had a X scar across his cheek. He smiled and her and she didn't know why, she had never seen this person before in her life. “Hey, have a nice nap?” He asked, she took her hand out of his and scooted a little ways away, he looked confused as to why she was doing this. “Hey, is everything alright Erica?” He asked and she wanted to reply, but just couldn't find the words. Was everything alright? She didn't know. Heck, she barely knew what was going on. “W-Where are we?” She managed to say, the boy seemed to be even more confused. He grinned and shook his head. “We're heading to the Grand Canyon. Remember? Our school is finally taking us on a field trip.” He replied, she seemed to calm down a little. ''A little, ''She still didn't know where in the world she was. She was glad she remembered how to speak. “Hey!” A voice called and Erica turned her attention to the face in front of her, a girl with black curly hair that touched the tip of her shoulders and wild blue eyes looked right at Erica, the girl had a wicked grin spread across her pale face. She seemed to be just ''wanting ''to spread trouble. “Erica! You're finally awake, it's about time! You've been asleep for half the freaking trip!” The girl said and Erica just stared at her, did she really know this person? Or was this all a trick of the mind? “HEY! Margret! TURN AROUND!” The bus driver yelled from up front and Margret sighed with anger but winked at Erica, the girl flipped around in her seat and left Erica staring at the back of her head. Erica turned her attention to the outside of the bus, she looked out at the long desert. Rolling by with cactus and sand. After what seemed like hours, she saw the ground open up to a huge canyon. The Grand Canyon she assumed. They drover over a metal plat form and came into a huge parking lot littered with millions of people. “Alright! Everyone out!” The bus driver yelled and opened up the doors, right away the teenagers started flooding out of the bus, leaving Erica Margret and the boy the last ones out. “NOW!” Erica heard and tried to find the source of the voice, she spotted a middle aged woman with white hair pulled back into a bun and startling icy blue eyes. Her skin was pale and her lips looked purple, she stood to 5'5 and was very short. She wore a black button up shirt with white jeans and black shoes. “Listen up! Stay together and DON'T go off on your own!” She yelled to the group of teenagers, they all nodded and a group of girls linked their arms. “Off you go! Stay safe and together!” The woman yelled and everyone broke off with their partners right away. Erica felt a hand link into hers and she looked over to her right, she met the bright green eyes of the boy who held her hand on the bus. “Well, let's go!” He said and she felt someone tap her shoulder, she looked to her left and was met with the wild blue eyed girl. “Ready Fredy!” Margret said and off they went towards the large building where the rest of their class was heading to. . . . Chapter One Erica's POV '''W'hen they entered into the building, it was super packed. They could hardly fit in the building with practically the whole school ''in there. Luckily they made it past the group and made it out onto the sky deck where not so many people where. "Erica, you alright? You don't look very good." The green eyed boy said to Erica, she didn't really know who to respond. She felt fine, but her memory was so foggy she was barely able to remember her name and age. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. But I don't know your name." She said and the boy seemed hurt by that, like she should know his name. No, like she ''must ''remember his name. "It's Leon, Leon Ming. Remember?" He said and she wanted to say yes, she felt like she ''had ''to say yes. But she shook her head and couldn't look him in the eyes. She slipped her hand out of his and walked over to the edge of the sky deck, over looking the large valley. The Grand Canyon was amazing, but she couldn't help but not enjoy it. She was trying to remember things that she just ''couldn't. "Hey Erica!" She heard a voice call from behind her and turned around, Margret was running over to her holding a soda in her hand. She walked up next to Erica with a wild grin spread across her face. Erica couldn't help but feel like she knew Margret was going to say something ether funny, or completely random. "I just saw an entire food stand with. Wait for it. FRIED CHICKEN! I totally have to buy some after this!" She said and Erica grinned, she couldn't help it. Margret took a sip of her soda while Erica looked out over the valley. They heard a terrible scream from behind them, they both turned around and gasped. In the air with a student was a huge falcon thing. Erica though knew what is was, a Griffin. The students where freaking out, they were running around bumping into each other and trying to run inside. Erica saw the woman with the white hair standing below the griffin, she had a sword and looked over at Erica and winked. "Erica come on!" Erica heard and turned to her left, Margret was running into the building and motioning for Erica to come. Erica's hand was moving towards her pocket, she didn't know what she was doing. She just felt like she had to fight this giant bird. Her hand came out of her pocket and she was holding four ninja stars, she didn't know where ''in the world they came from. She charged at the bird and threw the ninja stars, they hit the bird all the face. Two in the eyes and two straight into it's mouth. The bird dropped the student and the white haired lady caught her, the bird stayed in the air and Erica knew what it was doing. It was listening. Erica ran silently, she didn't know how but she just ''did. ''She jumped up and surprisingly grabbed one of the birds legs, the bird started shaking and flapping it's wings. It plummeted towards the Grand Canyon with Erica holding on for dear life, they flew down and down. Getting closer and closer towards the earth. Erica didn't know what to do, she had no options left. It was ether jump off the bird and die, or smash into the earth below and die. Not very great options. She had to do something, she couldn't just die here. She ''had ''to survive. She saw a few feet below a ridge line that was just ''barely ''close enough for her to jump onto too, she had to time it perfectly or else she would miss it and fall to her death. Closer and Closer the ground seemed to get, she couldn't help but think what would happen if she missed the ledge. She would never remember anything and would die in the darkness and remain there forever. She jumped off the bird, she saw the ledge right below her but shock entered into her body. The ledge was too small for her to land on and it was too small. She had made a mistake. She had no other option, she had to try to grab onto the ledge. She reached her hand out and grabbed the ledge, the force was sent through her body. Pain was sent through her arm, the force had broken it and she was only holding on by so much. She felt herself going into a black out, she started to fade away. She felt someone grab her good arm and pull her up. But after that she blacked out. Chapter Two Leon's POV '''L'eon didn't know what to do when he saw the bird thing, it was huge. ''He had run for his life back into the building. But then he remembered Erica, he couldn't just ''leave ''her there to die. He had run out to save her when he saw her throw the ninja stars at the bird, he didn't even know she ''had ''those. Let alone know how to use them. But when she grabbed onto the bird and it fell towards the canyon. He lost control, he ran and jumped over the edge. He couldn't loose her, his girlfriend. His ''best friend. '' He didn't know how, but he was flying. He wasn't falling and he wasn't going to die. He was flying towards her with just merely his will. He saw her jump off the bird and land on the edge, but he also saw the shock that was sent though her and knew what had happened. He landed on a rock above her and pulled her up, she had blacked out and her shoulder was black and blue. She had broken her arm ''very ''badly and he didn't want to touch her afraid of making it worse. Then reality hit him. How did he do that? How did he fly? What happened to him? He had never flown before, let alone known ''how ''to fly. He tried to fly again and it worked, but this time he wasn't so sure if he could do it. He started to drop but he made enough courage and flew back to the sky deck with Erica in his arms. Margret ran up to them and looked at Leon like he committed murder or something. "What did you do to her?!" Margret yelled at Leon and he shook his head. "I didn't do anything! At least I saved her while you stayed back here!" He yelled at her, her face flushed red and she clenched her hands into fists. She looked like she was about to punch Leon when the white haired lady walked up to them and put her arms out in the middle of them to prevent them from hurting each other. "Fighting won't help this, we need to get Erica inside and get her help. In the meantime I believe you two can try and not to fight." The White haired lady said and held out her arms for Leon to give her Erica, Leon didn't trust her. He didn't want to let Erica go. She motioned for him to give Erica to her, he knew that he couldn't do anything for her and just handed her to her. The white haired lady walked back to the building with Erica in her arms. "Leon, what happened?" Margret asked and she had calmed down a bit, now she just looked worried. "When Erica flew down with the bird, I just ran and jumped off the edge to get her. I don't know why I did, but I flew. I mean I ''actually ''flew! It was amazing. But when I saw Erica jump and hit the edge, I knew that something wasn't right so I flew down and got her just as she passed out. Luckily she wasn't hurt that bad except for she broke her arm." Leon replied and Margret nodded, she looked like she believed Leon. But he couldn't really tell, Margret never really looked like she believed anyone. "Alright well we better head back inside. I don't want to get attacked by another one of those giant birds." Margret said and Leon nodded, they headed back inside to the building and headed over to where Erica was to make sure she was doing well. Erica was laying on one of the couches with her arm bandaged up and was being fed some strange yellow stuff. She looked better then before and the white haired lady looked at them. "Erica's lucky to have friends like you too. Without you guys she would've died out there." The white haired lady said and Leon sighed inside. He didn't feel like a hero at all, he just felt Leon. "Excuse me." Margret said and the white haired lady looked at Margret. "Um, we haven't gotten your name." Margret said and the white haired lady nodded. "My name is Breeze." She said and Margret nodded. Leon thought that her name was a little strange, I mean who names there kid Breeze? And he also thought it was strange how her hair was snow white. She didn't look ''that ''old to already have white hair. "Well, Erica it doing fine now. In about an hour I believe we can leave." Breeze said. "We? What do you mean We? We don't even know you let alone just ''barely ''met you!" Leon said and Breeze set down the bowl of yellow stuff and stood up looking straight at Leon. She lowered her voice and whispered to them. "I am taking you three to a special place. You three aren't normal, you are Demigods." Breeze said and Leon was left with no words, Demigods? Like the children of Gods and Mortals? But gods weren't real, but then again he did fly so I guess it could make sense. Leon hadn't realized he had said that all out loud, Breeze and Margret were staring at him and his face was red. Chapter Three Marget's POV '''L'eon and Margret had sat in the lobby for what seemed like forever, they had been waiting for Breeze to tell them when they were ready to go. “Leon, Margret.” Breeze said and she walked out to meet them, Leon and Margret shot up and looked at Breeze. “We may leave in about 10 minutes.” Breeze said and Leon and Margret nodded, Erica walked out to meet them and her arm was in a sling. “Erica are you alright?” Margret asked and Erica nodded, she looked pale and weak but other than that she looked as healthy as Margret’s grandma. Breeze left to go gather some supplies while the trio sat in the lobby, Erica sat on the couch while Margret and Leon sat on a different couch waiting. “Alrighty, looks like we’re ready to head off.” Breze said and she stepped into the lobby carrying three backpacks, she threw one each to them. Margret had gotten a bright green one with silly drawings, Leon had gotten a bright blue one with artist drawings and Erica got a black one with white swirls. “Slip em’ on and we’ll head off.” Breeze said and the three stood up, Leon and Margret slipped theirs on but Erica was having a tough time because of her arm. Leon walked over to Erica and helped her with her backpack, Erica looked at Leon after he finished helping her but then quickly looked away. Leon walked back over to Margret and Breeze looked at them three and nodded. “Alright! Let’s go!” Breeze said and off they went, they headed out of the building and headed back to the bus, surprisingly none of the students seemed to remember what happened. “Erica I’m sorry you got hurt, I’m sorry I hit you I was just showing one of my friends a move I learned.” a girl said to Erica as they walked past her, none of the trio knew what she was talking about. “I-It’s alright.” Erica said and the girl nodded and left them, Margret looked over at Breeze who didn’t seem at all weirded out. They walked into the bus and went to the back, Breeze whispered something to the driver and then sat down. The bus driver closed the doors and drove, Margret looked around and noticed that there weren’t any other students on the bus. “Um, Breeze. Where are we going?” Leon asked and Breeze looked over at them and grinned and then looked away out the window. “Does anyone else think she’s going to kill us?” Margret whispered to Leon and Erica who looked at her and shook their heads. “What? i’m just saying.” Margret said and Erica looked out the window and Leon looked down at the ground. Margret couldn’t help but have this nagging feeling that something, or someone was going to do something to them. After a little while. Margret drifted off into a deep sleep, she couldn’t stay awake any longer. She was wiped out from the scare of Erica almost dying and that giant bird thing almost killing them. Margret was in a dark chamber, it was musty and wet and she could hear the faint sound of water dripping down on the floor. It was dark and she was chained to a stone wall that was ice cold to the touch. She heard the faint sound of someone breathing, it was coming from in front of her. She was shaking at the sound and goose bumps were spreading across her body. She couldn’t see where the breathing was coming from. But she couldn’t help but think that the person was only a few inches away from her. “W-Who’s there?” Margret asked, her voice shaking. She heard a shallow breath being taken in and then exhale. “I. Am. Here.” The voice spoke, it sounded like it was right in front of her face. But she couldn’t see an inch in front of her. She shook all over and shut her eyes, she didn’t want this dream or nightmare to continue. She knew what happened before, and she didn’t want it to happen again. She woke with a start, she jumped up and hit her head on Leons. “Ow! Margret!” Leon shouted, he rubbed his head and sat down in a seat in front of her. “I thought something happened to you, you were shaking really badly and you were whispering weird stuff.” Leon said and Margret rubbed her head and gave him a strange look. “I was?” She asked and he nodded, she sighed and sat back and looked out the window. This was going to be a strange week, Margret thought and continued looking out the window. . . . Chapter Four Erica's POV Erica wasn't sure what to think, everything was happening so fast. And she couldn't remember ''anything ''that had happened to her in the past. Heck, she ''barely ''remembered her name and age. Let alone how she knew how to fight that bird. But that wasn't the weirdest thing, Erica couldn't believe her eyes when the bus pulled into a camp. But it wasn't a normal camp, there was a ''HUGE''' indoor swimming pool, a big archery arena, what looked like a sword arena, there were a few spots were campers were sitting on logs and being taught, and there were 13 cabins all in a big V. Leon and Margret stepped out of the bus with Erica in the back, she was looking around and was to bust to notice if they were doing anything else. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was like this was her home. She was drawn to this place, but a small part inside of her said "This isn't your home, do not fool yourself." "Hello!!" A voice boomed from behind them and gave Erica a start, she wasn't expecting anyone to say hi already. She probably wouldn't of even said Hi to anyone else if they were new here. Erica turned around to meet this person, but a gasp escaped her mouth when she was who she was talking to. It was a girl, that was for sure. But she had four fox tails and her arms and legs were white and orange in color. She had fox ears and fox eyes. The rest of her body was normal and human except for those ''minor ''features. "W-What ''are ''you?" Erica asked, after the question escaped her mouth she knew it was rude right away. She didn't ''mean ''to ask such a rude question, it just kinda came out. "Oh, I'm a Huli jing! A Fox spirit! We're the ones who protect the forest here at Camp Lei!" The girl said with a huge smile spread across her face, Erica was confused. And she sure could tell Leon and Margret were too. "Camp Lei?" Leon asked, the Fox Spirit lady turned to face Leon still with the same huge smile. "It's short for Camp Lei Gong. Oh! You're probably asking ''about ''the place, silly me. Well, at Camp Lei we protect and train the children of the Chinese Gods. Monsters are roaming throughout the world, and here is where they're protected. Also, we're in Ohio if you didn't know were we were." The Fox spirit lady said, still with the huge smile that was starting to creep out Erica. "O-Oh. So, why are ''we ''here then?" Margret asked from behind Leon, her voice very loud trying to cut through the backround noise of all the campers and things going on. "Well, you're probably Chinese Demigods! Don't worry though, you'll be claimed tonight. All the gods make sure none of their children are unclaimed because they don't want any of them to feel forgotten, ether that. Or you could be different Demigod children and we would have to kill you." The Fox spirit lady said, this time her smile remained and Erica was ''really ''creeped out. Erica sat on the dock of the lake with her feet in the water, Leon and Margret were out about the Camp checking things out. But Erica didn't feel like going with them, she didn't feel like she belonged here. "If anyones out there, would you mind listening to me?" She spoke outloud to no one, the lake simply moved along with the wind and ripples went throughout the lake surface. "Of course no one's going to be out here." She sighed and kicked her feet gently through the water, she felt lonely for some reason. She had Leon and Margret, they were her Best Friends. Supposedly, but it felt like there was more. "Where did I come from, and who am I?" She asked outloud, staring out at the lake. She ''despretly ''wanted an answer. But nothing happened, no voice or sound. Just the lake. "Thought so." She said and lay down on the dock, staring up at the now darkening sky. She wondered why she was here, she couldn't remember anything. Only her name, that was mostly it. But she had a nagging feeling that there was someone else. ''Jace. . . . '' Chapter Five Leon's POV "Song is our Winner!" A voice boomed in the arena and a mix of cheers and boos could be heard throughout, the campers were enjoying their favorite past time. A bloody battle to the almost death. "The Next match will be in ONE HOUR!" And with that, the campers in the arena flooded out of their seats and to the exits. Heading to the snack bars or to the bathroom, Erica. Leon and Margret simply sat there, staring at the empty field. "I'm going to go get some snacks, anyone want anything?" Leon asked as he stood up, Margret raised her hand while chewing on a piece of Beef Jerky while Erica was slowly drifting off to sleep. "Alright, be back when I can." Leon said and turned on his heel and left the stands, heading down to the snack bar with the ''super ''long line of people. Luckily he managed to get in front of someone in enough time to get a good spot in the line. 10 minutes past and the line had barely moved up, and there were still a ''ton ''of people in line. Front ''and ''back, he did ''not ''want to have to wait for ever to be in line. But there was nothing he could do. It must've been 40 minutes before it was his turn, and the match was about to start again. He walked up to the fron of the snack bar and pulled out his wallet to make sure he had some money. "No need for that boy, we don't take money around here." The teenager behind the stand said and Leon hesitated to put his wallet away. ''No Money? '' He slipped his wallet back into his pocket and looked up at the menu, no wonder it took people a million hours to choose. There must've been more than 100 items to choose from! "Excuse me." He heard a female voice behind him and turned around, four girls were standing behind him and they each were so ''beautiful. '' "Do you mind if we cut in front of you?" The girl in the very front asked Leon, her words seemed to flow right around him and her voice was so soothing. Without hesitation he nodded and the four instantly cut and bought what they needed. "Thanks hottie." The girl winked and then the group left with their snacks, when the horn was blown that was when Leon came back to his senses. ''What the freak just happened?! ~WIP~ Category:Storys Category:Cutefairy78 Category:PG-13 Rated Story